A Void With A Heart
by Paragon of Awesomeness
Summary: Ulquiorra lost his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, but he gained something invaluable. Though his story didn't end there. Witness his life as he enters Yokai Academy, seeking to understand humans. And with a bit of help from some very special girls, the Fourth Espada might finally fill the emptiness inside of him, and maybe even grow to understand what it truly means to have a heart.
1. Becoming A Little Bit Intrigued

**Hey people-who-actually-read-author's-notes. If you happen to be a fan of my other popular story, **_**Harry Potter and the Fullmetal Professor**_**, know that I'm not abandoning it. After all, it's got fifty reviews per chapter! And if you haven't read it, I suggest you go check it out after you're done reading this.**

**For those of you who are wondering, no, Tsukune will not be appearing in this story. There, it's been decided.**

**I've been kind of disappointed with the lack of good Bleach crossovers starring Ulquiorra, so of course I decided to write one myself. And so, I give you the pilot chapter of **_**A Void with a Heart**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rosario Vampire, nor do I stand to make any money from writing this fanfic.**

**Chapter 1: Becoming A Little Bit Intrigued**

**_Hueco Mundo,_**

Standing atop the dome that served as the ceiling of Las Noches, Ulquiorra Cifer, the Fourth Espada, stared at the humans around him as his body faded away. Most intently, he stared at Orihime Inoue, the girl whom he had tormented, yet had told him that she wasn't afraid of him.

Ulquiorra had lost his battle with the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. But little did anyone realize the real reason Ulquiorra's body had begun to turn to ash. It was not because he had used too much of his spirit energy and thus his body was no longer able to maintain itself, as the Fourth Espada himself thought. Instead, in another world, a powerful magic had just been cast. And as a result of that magic, Ulquiorra was now being summoned to another place, far away from Las Noches.

* * *

**_Yokai Academy,_**

Deep within the walls of Yokai Academy, its Headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami, also known as the Exorcist, and one of the three Hades Lords, was currently in the process of casting magic the likes of which had never been cast before: The summoning of a being from another dimension.

Tenmei carefully watched the magic circle he had drawn, wondering if this spell that was requiring so much power would even work. And if it did, what kind of entity he would summon. After several minutes, his skin began to sweat due to how much power the spell was requiring, and Tenmei was on the verge of giving up when he saw it: a cloud of ash that had gathered within the summoning circle. After a little while the ash began to form what looked like a pair of feet, though after several seconds those feet seemed to look a lot more like talons. At around the same time, Mikogami began to feel this steadily growing presence, and the Hades Lord was certain that whatever he was summoning was the cause of it. As more of the being's body formed, the presence grew stronger with every passing second. The school's Headmaster was glad that all the students and teachers were away on their winter break. If anyone else had been inside the grounds at this time, they would have surely felt this massive presence.

After several minutes, most of the entity's legs, arms, and torso had formed. The ash was currently coming together to form what seemed to be a pair of wings, as well as a tail. By this point, Tenmei Mikogami was becoming seriously worried that whatever he had summoned would be too powerful, and dangerous, for him to control. After a quick glance at the crystal ball on his desk, he realized that cracks had begun to appear on the surface of the Great Barrier that kept Yokai Academy hidden from the human world.

_'By Alucard's blood, this entity's mere existence is powerful enough to destroy the Great Barrier! Just what manner of demon have I brought to this world?'_ Tenmei wondered. He suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, and spun to see the monster he had summoned in its full form at last.

The demon had jet black fur covering its arms, legs, and back. From its shoulders sprouted a massive pair of bat-like wings. Its skin was a deathly pale ashen colour, and in the centre of its chest, was a giant hole that seemed to be dripping black blood. It had two white horns that vaguely resembled bat ears, as well as a wild mane of black hair. But what was most terrifying of all, was the creature's eyes. Like the hole in its chest, the beast's eyes appeared to be dripping a black liquid, and its irises were yellow with green sclera, which were staring at him intently. Then the being spoke.

"Am I... alive?" This was all the creature sai before it toppled forward and collapsed on the ground. The instant it hit the stone floor, the beast's skin as well as its wings and tail seemed to break away as it turned into some kind of greenish-white mist. The mist solidified, in the form of a sword of all things, and clattered to the ground. The instant that happened, the crushing presence disappeared, and Tenmei eventually allowed himself to relax as he saw the cracks in the Great Barrier slowly begin to repair themselves. So since that crisis was over for now, the Exorcist finally took a moment to take a closer look at what exactly he had summoned.

The creature was now wearing a white hakama, and was much more human in appearance than when it had first arrived. The only abnormality being the half-helmet which seemed to be made of bone the creature wore on the left side of its head. When Tenmei turned the entity over, he saw that it also still had a hole in its chest, though it was now much smaller than before. After that, Tenmei turned his attention to the entity's sword as he picked it up.

"Interesting. The vast majority of this creature's power seems to have sealed itself away in the form of this sword." Tenmei muttered to himself. Whatever this thing was, it could still be quite dangerous. Tenmei thought it would be a shame to have summoned an extra-dimensional being for the first time in history, and immediately have to kill it. As Tenmei pondered what to do, he inspected the beast's energy levels briefly, before realizing that they were dangerously low, and without more it would die soon.

Deciding that a living specimen was much more interesting than a dead one, Tenmei Mikogami began taking the steps needed to keep the creature in a suspended state of animation. After that was taken care of, he started transferring the energy he could spare to the creature. The whole process was excruciatingly slow, as the creature obviously required incredible amounts of energy just to maintain itself.

As the weeks went by, Tenmei would often attempt to tap into the massive stores of power sealed within the creature's sword. Though these efforts were never met with any success. Occasionally Mikogami considered waking the creature, and giving it its sword back to accelerate the healing process and see what it would do, but always deciding not to, just in case the entity turned out to be hostile. The Hades Lord knew that if he ever did have to fight against such a titan, he would prefer to do so when said titan was unable to utilize its full power.

It wasn't until winter had nearly ended that the creature Tenmei had summoned had finally gathered enough energy to sustain itself. When that happened, the Hades Lord finally released the entity from the animated field that he had placed it in to keep it alive. The creature itself landed on the floor in a crouch as it became alert.

The being slowly stood with its back straight, and eventually opened its eyes, which Tenmei finally saw bore normal white sclera, and green irises with slitted pupils. It then brought its right hand up to eye level and stared at it, flexing it experimentally as if to confirm that the hand it was looking at was real. The entity then swept its eyes over the room before focusing on Tenmei Mikogami, and then it spoke to him.

"Who are you, and how is it that I came to this place?"

"I am Tenmei Mikogami, the Headmaster of Yokai Academy, which is where you are now. And the reason you are here is because I summoned you." The Hades Lord said, smiling politely and giving a small bow as he introduced himself. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to know your name."

The entity regarded Tenmei's words for a moment before responding, though it didn't answer his question. "You say you summoned me? How did you accomplish this, and what made you choose me?"

"The summoning ritual I performed was the first time anyone had ever done it. As for why you specifically were summoned, I honestly don't know. Like I said, I'm the first person in history to summon a being from another dimension. So my knowledge as to the details of this ritual is somewhat limited."

"Another dimension?" The creature said curiously. Then after a moment its eyes were filled with understanding. "Ah, it seems that through some form of magic, I have been brought to the world of the living." It then looked back at Tenmei. "You said this place is Yokai Academy, and that you are the Headmaster. Clarify."

Tenmei felt a hint of annoyance at being commanded so blatantly, but decided to oblige. It was only fair since the being in front of him was rather confused - rightly so - and he was the source of this confusion.

"Yokai Academy is a school specifically meant for monsters. You see, most of the world is completely overrun with humans, yet they know nothing about the existence of us monsters. Yokai Academy teaches its students how to blend in with human society. We do this so that we can coexist with them peacefully, while at the same time giving the students the academic knowledge that they'll need to succeed in life." The Exorcist explained.

The entity seemed to mull over his words, thinking carefully. After several minutes it asked "You say that this academy teaches non-humans how to interact with humans?"

"Indeed. Why?"

The creature's eyes suddenly glared at the Hades Lord with suspicion, before reluctantly answering. "My reasons are my own, though I will say that recently I have become rather intrigued with the way humans behave, and why they make the decisions that they do. Additionally, I feel you should know that by me being summoned here when I was, I have failed in my service to my lord. And he is someone who does not forgive failure. As a result, I cannot return to my world. It is for these reasons that I would like to attend this Yokai Academy, if you would allow it."

The Headmaster's eyes actually widened in surprise at this declaration. Then after a minute he smiled. "I believe I can accommodate your wishes, just let me grab a student application form," He said, reaching into one of his pockets. Though after a few seconds of rummaging, it was clear that the forms weren't there.

_'Did I drop the application forms?'_ He wondered. Then his eyes widened. _'Oh no, what if I left them somewhere when I went to the human world earlier today? What if a human fills them out? Wait, why am I panicking? I can solve this little problem in less than a minute.'_ Tenmei then raised his hands as he cast a quick spell. An instant later the application forms fell into his hand. Thankfully, they hadn't been filled out.

_'That's a relief. If a human had come to Yokai Academy, they'd have been eaten for sure.'_

* * *

**_Aono Residence,_**

"Honey, you said that you found some forms that would allow my sweet and adorable Tsukune to go to high school this year, instead of having to wait and spend the year living in shame as a dropout?" Kasumi Aono called out to her husband, Koji.

"You bet! I've got them on my desk. Let me go grab them right now and prove that I'm the best dad _ever_!" Koji said triumphantly to his wife before he skipped over to his home office, and then burst through the door feeling like a conquering hero ascending to his throne.

...A feeling that ended the instant he actually looked at his desk.

"What! No! I swear I had them right here!"

* * *

**_Yokai Academy,_**

"Now, since I'm allowing you to attend my academy as a student, I'm afraid I'll have to ask for something in return." Tenmei said as he handed the being he'd summoned the application forms

"Tell me what it is you want," The entity responded without hesitating as it took the papers in its hand.

"As you can probably imagine, there are some monsters who don't want to live alongside humans peacefully, including those who attend this school," The Headmaster explained. "So when I founded this academy, I created the Student Police to help maintain order. However, they've become... unreliable in recent years. And so for that reason, I would greatly appreciate it if you would do what the Student Police have failed to, and protect Yokai Academy as long as you are here."

The creature considered his words briefly before answering. "Such a simple task is well within my abilities. I will do as you ask, Tenmei Mikogami."

"Wonderful. Now, before you start, you should know that while you are permitted to use force when the situation demands it, you are not allowed to kill anyone as long as you are a student here, is that clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Good, now there's just one more thing. In order to ensure that the humans never discover us, Yokai Academy is kept hidden by a powerful barrier. Yet when you first arrived here in what I assume was your true form, your power was so great that you nearly destroyed it. So for that reason, I must ask that as long as you are within the grounds of the academy, you never unleash your true form."

As Tenmei finished speaking, the creature's eyes suddenly widened. "My Zanpakuto... where is it?"

"Your sword?" The Headmater guessed as he walked over to where he had been keeping the blade. "It's right-" The Exorcist felt something rush past him at an incredible speed, and when he looked back up he saw the entity holding its sword carefully. Looking it over for any signs that it had been tampered with. Apparently deciding that nothing was wrong with it, the being slid the sword into the sheath at its side.

"I'm guessing that sword is important to you?"

The creature was silent for a moment before simply saying, "It is." and leaving it at that. It then promised, "You have my word that I will not release my full power whenever I am within the confines of the academy's barrier." The being then walked over to where it had dropped the papers for the school application, and began filling them out.

After watching the entity for a couple more minutes, Tenmei said to it, "If you are going to be a student of my academy, I would like to know your name, and just what you are."

The creature stopped writing, then turned to face the Headmaster.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer. And I am an Arrancar."

* * *

A couple weeks later it was spring, and another year was starting at Yokai Academy. Most of the students were currently inside the school's main building, waiting for the entrance ceremony to begin.

Not Ulquiorra. He was currently outside, staring at the academy's large lake.

There wasn't even a drop of water in the endless desert of Hueco Mundo, and all of his previous visits to the world of the living had been on missions as part of his service to Lord Aizen. So Ulquiorra had never had the time to really look at it before.

But now that he was here, it was impossible for him to not notice the giant body of water that existed right on the academy's doorstep.

As Ulquiorra had watched the lake during his spare time before the school year started, he'd noticed the way it caught the light of the sun during the day, and how at night it reflected the moon and the countless stars that decorated the sky. And as the hours of the day went by, the colors would change, a different pattern decorating the surface of the water every minute.

It was... strangely pleasing to look at for the Arrancar.

Hearing the school bells ring off in the distance, Ulquiorra realized that the ceremony was about to start, and began making his way back the the academy at a leisurely pace. He was wearing the school's male uniform, though he had left the top half of the outer green jacket unbuttoned. He also wore a silver ring adorned with several tiny green jewels, which Tenmei Mikogami had helped him create, on his right hand.

This ring served to complete his disguise as a human by concealing Ulquiorra's mask fragment, his Hollow hole, his Zanpakuto, and even his white hakama and Espada tattoo. Unfortunately, the ring also restricted Ulquiorra from using two of his abilities, namely his Cero and Bala, and it had also lowered the effectiveness of his Pesquisa, Hierro, and Sonido techniques. However, the Espada still retained his regenerative abilities, as well as his natural speed, strength, and his ability to stand on Reishi.

As Ulquiorra walked, his Pesquisa, limited though it was, detected someone approaching from behind. Looking back, he saw a young girl with long pink hair riding a bicycle. Though after only a glance, it was clear that the girl was not fully awake, and was quickly losing control of her bike. Because of that, she was about to crash, either into him or one of the many trees that adorned the path to the school's main building.

Stepping out of the way of the girl, Ulquiorra wrapped his arm around her waist and swept her off of her vehicle. The bike itself collided with a tree not two seconds later.

After a minute, the girl seemed to regain awareness, and as soon as she did, she stared at Ulquiorra with very apologetic eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you or anything, did I? I got dizzy because of my anemia, and I couldn't control where I was going. I'm very sorry, really!"

Ulquiorra wordlessly released the girl. As she looked at him, her eyes were suddenly overtaken by a faraway look as her arms came up to encircle him.

"That smell..." The girl whispered as she held him. "It's like you have the energy of a thousand people flowing through your veins. I've never smelled anything like it before but... it smells really really good." And then she tried to bite him.

The key word being tried. Even though he knew his Hierro would protect him, Ulquiorra moved his hand to intercept the girl's mouth, before pushing her away from him. Instantly the girl's apologetic demeanour returned in full force.

"I'm so sorry! I just couldn't control myself! You see... I'm a vampire."

Ulquiorra simply gave her a measuring stare. "A vampire, you say?"

"...Yes." The girl whimpered as she poked her index fingers together awkwardly and stared at the ground. "Do you... not like vampires?"

Ulquiorra calmly answered "I have never encountered a vampire before now, so I have no reason to like or dislike them."

"That's great!" The girl said as a smile came over her face. "Then if it's alright with you, would you please be my friend? I was just feeling lonely, since I don't know anyone here yet."

Ulquiorra was about to give the girl a negative response, but then he remembered the reason he had come to this academy. If he was ever going to understand other people, the fact was, he would have to interact with them.

"...If that is what you want." Ulquiorra eventually said. Then he resumed walking.

The vampire girl jogged a bit to catch up to him, then she wrapped her right arm around his left one. "Thank you so much! My name's Moka Akashiya, and if you're okay with it, can we meet up again and talk more after the entrance ceremony is done? Oh, I'm being rude, I don't even know your name yet!"

The Arrancar continued walking for several seconds before responding.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, that is my name."

* * *

**_Class 1-3 of Yokai Academy,_**

The entrance ceremony was now finished, and Ulquiorra had just taken his seat in his assigned homeroom with the rest of his fellow students just as the teacher began talking in a cheerful tone.

"Well hello everyone, and welcome to Yokai Academy. My name's Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. Now, I'm pretty sure all of you already know this, but just to be safe, I'll tell you anyway. Yokai Academy is an incredibly unique school. It's a school for monsters! You see, like it or not, the fact is that humans control the planet. So in order for monsters like you and I to survive, our only option is to learn how to coexist with them, which is what you'll all be learning here! And that really brings us to our first rule: As long as you're on campus, unless there are special circumstances you must always remain in your human form. Everybody got that?"

When several students nodded, Ms. Nekonome smiled. "Wonderful! Now, rule number two: Never ever reveal your monster identity to another student, okay?"

"Ha! These rules all sound like bullshit to me," The boy sitting next to Ulquiorra declared loudly. "If I ever meet a human, I'll just eat them. Unless it's a pretty girl of course, in which case I'll molest them."

"If that is what you truly think, then what is trash like you even doing at this academy?" Ulquiorra wondered.

"What'd you say!" The boy snarled as he spun to face the Arrancar.

Barely even turning his eyes to look at him, Ulquiorra said, "The reason Yokai Academy was founded was to allow monsters and humans to coexist with one another peacefully. If you do not understand even that much, your intelligence must be even lower than your appearance would indicate."

There were several snickers throughout the classroom, and the boy Ulquiorra had just insulted looked like he was about to fly into a rage. "Shut your mouth, asshole! I didn't even want to come here! But apparently I was too much of a badass ladies man, and I was forced into this stupid school!"

"That's enough! No fighting in the classroom! _~Meow~_" Ms. Nekonome shouted as a cat tail poked out from under her skirt.

After the temperamental boy took his seat again, the teacher looked at her class sheet and said, "The two of you are... Saizo Komiya and Ulquiorra Cifer, is that correct?" When both of them nodded she announced "Ulquiorra is right: The reason Yokai Academy exists is so that all of us monsters can learn how to get along with humans. And Saizo, it's not like there's any humans in here anyway. You see, Yokai Academy is kept hidden from the humans because it's inside of this giant magical barrier. Besides, even if a human did manage to get inside somehow, they would be killed immediately!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the classroom door opened and a timid feminine voice said "Um, excuse me? I'm sorry I'm late, but I got lost after the entrance ceremony."

Ms. Nekonome smiled. "Oh that's fine. Just come in and introduce yourself, and then take a seat wherever you'd like." And with that, Moka stepped through the door, and into everyone's view.

Shyly, the vampiress looked at what seemed like a small ocean of faces in front of her, and gave a small bow before saying "Hello, my name's Moka Akashiya, and it's really nice to meet all of you."

Instantly, every male in the classroom aside from Ulquiorra went into a frenzy.

"Holy shit! That has got to be the cutest girl on the planet!"

"I think I can die happy knowing I was in the same class as this hottie."

"That long pink hair.. and those adorable eyes of hers... I think I'm in love."

"I swear on my life, I am going to marry this beautiful girl."

"She is _so fucking hot_!"

Moka herself actually seemed embarrassed from all the attention she was suddenly getting, and tried desperately to find an empty desk somewhere out of everyone's way. As luck would have it, there was one such desk at the far side of the room, and the person sitting in the desk in front of it was...

"_Ulquiorra_!" Moka screamed, her face lighting up in pure joy the instant she'd seen her new friend, and she leaped directly at him. Ulquiorra, having not anticipated such a reaction from the girl, barely had time to catch her.

The end result was Moka sitting in Ulquiorra's lap with both of her arms around his neck, and her cheek nuzzling his. Ulquiorra had his left hand resting on Moka's side. Though Ulquiorra's hand was only there to help steady Moka, and prevent her from colliding with the wall after she'd jumped at him.

"I can't believe we're in the same class! And I even get to sit right behind you! I'm so happy!" The young girl squealed.

While Moka was busy cuddling Ulquiorra, the mood of every other male in the class had completely reversed from what it had been just a few seconds ago.

"What the fuck!"

"How does that guy know my future wife?!"

"I swear, I am gonna murder that bastard for touching my love with his filthy hands!"

"She's way too good for him! I should be the one getting that kind of treatment from her!"

* * *

After classes ended, Moka had insisted on staying by Ulquiorra's side, quite literally. She held his arm tightly in her own wherever the two of them walked. Everywhere they went, there were similar reactions to the ones they'd received in their homeroom. Boys would see Moka and instantly fall for her, then they'd notice the way she was clinging to Ulquiorra, and immediately either fall into the depths of despair, or begin plotting to kill him. Or both.

As they neared the end of one of the school's many hallways, Saizo was standing directly in their path.

"Hey there Moka, I'm your classmate, Saizo Komiya, you probably remember me," The arrogant monster smirked as he walked up to the pair. "So I gotta ask, what's a hot babe like you doing hanging out with a worthless piece of scum like him? I know how to show a lady like you a good time, so why don't you ditch this loser and come with me?" Smirking, Saizo then reached for Ulquiorra's throat. But before he could touch Ulquiorra, the Hollow grabbed his wrist.

"I believe that whoever Moka associates with is her decision." The Espada muttered curtly.

Clutching Ulquiorra's arm more tightly, and burrowing her head into his shoulder, Moka nodded. "That's right! I prefer to hang out with nice guys like Ulquiorra!" When Saizo's face contorted with anger, Moka also noticed the way Ulquiorra's muscles had tensed slightly in response. She then said to her friend, "Can we please leave, Ulquiorra? I really don't want us to get in any trouble on the first day of school."

Shifting his eyes to look at her, Ulquiorra slowly answered "...As you wish." And with that being said, the two of them began walking up the closest staircase.

Saizo narrowed his eyes, as he watched them leave, before making a promise to himself. "Don't think I'll give up on you that easily, Moka Akashiya. The next time I see you, that bastard Ulquiorra will be dead, and you'll be my woman for the rest of your life."

* * *

**_Roof of Yokai Academy,_**

"I can't believe you stood up to Saizo like that, Ulquiorra. You were so brave!" Moka smiled. "So I've been meaning to ask, what kind of monster are you?"

"You do realize that if I told you that, I would be breaking one of the rules of this academy?" Ulquiorra reminded her.

"Oh, right! Sorry, I can't believe I forgot." Moka giggled, embarrassed. "I didn't know that was a rule when I told you that I'm a vampire earlier, I'm sorry."

"You were unaware of that rule at the time, so you have nothing to apologize for, Moka." Ulquiorra told the girl. "Although I have to say, as far as I can tell, there seems to be nothing to distinguish you from an ordinary human."

"Well, that's true right now, but that's because of this Rosary on my chest." She said, showing the silver cross affixed to a collar around her neck to Ulquiorra so he could see it clearly. "If this ever comes off, I'll turn into my true form, an evil and scary vampire. So I wear this Rosary to make sure that doesn't happen. You see, Rosaries like this one seal away a vampire's power. To be honest, I can't even take it off myself."

"I see." Ulquiorra murmured. _'So that's why her energy isn't any different from a normal human's. Unlike the rest of the students that are actively suppressing their energy, Moka's true power is sealed away. It's rather similar to the way I keep the bulk of my power sealed in my Zanpakuto. Yet Moka said that she's unable to release that power when she needs to. How inconvenient for her.'_

"Although," The vampiress added, "even with our powers sealed away, we vampires still... crave blood..." Suddenly Moka's eyes became the same as earlier, when she had attempted to bite him.

"You smell so good, Ulquiorra... I just know that your blood will be the most delicious blood I've ever had..." As she talked, Moka reached out to him.

Ulquiorra raised a hand, and when Moka saw the halting motion she seemed to snap out of her trance.

"I'm curious." Ulquiorra said, as he gave her a sidelong glance. "When you said that you wished to be friends with me. Was it because you truly enjoyed being in my presence, or was the real reason you made such a request simply so that you would be able to drink my blood whenever the desire arose?"

As Ulquiorra finished speaking, Moka gasped, a hurt expression on her face. She stood there, her body beginning to tremble and her eyes watering. Finally the tears spilled, and Moka ran down the stairs away from Ulquiorra as fast as she could, crying the entire time.

Ulquiorra watched her leave, uncertain of what he should do. He later sensed Moka running into the forest that surrounded Yokai Academy, but decided to leave the vampire girl be. If Moka wanted to be in his company, she was perfectly capable of seeking him out on her own.

But several minutes later, Ulquiorra sensed another familiar presence go into the forest after Moka.

* * *

**_Forest of Yokai Academy,_**

Moka was sitting with her back to a tree and her legs up against her chest, crying heavily. _'Is that really the only reason I asked Ulquiorra to be my friend? So that I could drink his blood?' _She wondered._ 'What am I gonna do? I finally made a friend, and in the same day I screwed it up! I really should've been more considerate of Ulquiorra's feelings before I tried to bite him. What am I thinking, I shouldn't have tried to bite him at all! He probably hates me!'_

"Hey there, beautiful." Moka's eyes widened when she heard that voice. "A pretty lady like you shouldn't be crying like that. Why don't you come with me, and let me help you forget all about that loser, Ulquiorra."

"Saizo!" Moka screamed as she turned to face the bully. Fear began to flood into her as she realized that they were alone.

"Damn, Moka," Saizo grinned lasciviously. "You're way sexier than any of those human bitches I've molested. I'm getting all hot just from looking at you." Suddenly Saizo's muscles began to bulge, and tear away his shirt. In a matter of seconds he was in his true form, a grotesque beast that towered over Moka.

"When I get like this, I just can't stay in my human form any longer." The monster laughed. "I'm gonna enjoy breaking the rules like this. Come on Moka, let's have some fun!"

As the beast lumbered toward her. Moka was too scared to do anything but scream as Saizo reached out to take hold of her and violate her.

Then Moka heard a pained sound come from Saizo, and the vampire dared to slowly open her eyes. When she did, her eyes shot completely open, for she was speechless at the sight before her.

"Ulquiorra..."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, trash." The Hollow muttered dangerously, his right arm stretched out to the side.

Just as Saizo had been about to touch Moka, Ulquiorra had appeared between the two and swatted the giant monster's hand aside.

"Moka," The Arrancar said as he glanced at the vampiress over his shoulder. "I realize that my words earlier caused you distress, and for that I apologize. I have never been particularly adept when it comes to understanding emotions, and I have never had a true friend before either. But let me be clear: If you ever feel the desire to drink my blood, you need only ask. After all, regardless of the reason why, I agreed to be your friend."

Moka's eyes widened even further. And after getting over her initial shock, she began to cry.

Seeing this, Ulquiorra frowned in confusion. "Have my words somehow caused you even greater distress, Moka? If so, understand that such an outcome was not my intention."

"No!" Moka shouted, shaking her head fervently. "I'm just... I'm just so glad that you don't hate me, Ulquiorra!" And with that, Moka ran up to her only friend in the world, and embraced him from behind in an endearing hug.

Saizo, who was nursing his rapidly bruising hand, glared at the newcomer being hugged by his dream girl with pure hatred. "Ulquiorra," The monster snarled. "I swore that if I ever saw you around Moka again I'd kill you. So that's exactly what I'm gonna do right now!"

Reaching behind him, Saizo grabbed a large rock, and threw it directly at his nemesis.

As the boulder flew toward him, Ulquiorra calmly assessed the situation. _'Even in my current state, I could easily destroy the rock with my bare hand. But that would result in a considerable amount of debris, which could harm Moka. It would be better to move her out of harm's way, and then deal with this trash.'_

Still in Moka's arms, Ulquiorra spun and picked the vampire up before dodging to the side. Landing on his feet, Ulquiorra gently set Moka down before turning back to face Saizo. Though as he did, Ulquiorra's left hand accidentally came in contact with Moka's Rosary seal. And just that slight touch was enough to send the seal flying off.

Moka barely had enough time for the shock to register, before the air around her became a whirlwind as the seal was broken. Ulquiorra felt the vampire's power level skyrocket. When he looked at Moka again, Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"H-Hey, w-what the hell j-just happened?" Saizo stammered, as he witnessed the changes brought to Moka after the removal of her seal. "She looks different... and scary. That's not the same Moka."

Hearing Saizo, Moka turned to face him.

"Oh shit." Moka's attempted molester gasped. "The stories... they're true! Those red eyes, that silver hair, and this overwhelming energy... She's an S-class monster! A real vampire!"

The transformed Moka narrowed her eyes as she approached Saizo, who was shaking uncontrollably in complete terror. "To think a low class monster like you has the nerve to try to claim me for yourself. You should know your place." And with a single kick, Moka sent the giant flying easily a hundred meters through multiple tree trunks, until he finally collided with a bed of rocks.

Ulquiorra had watched the entire exchange, brief as it was. The moment he had seen Moka's new form, his Pesquisa was able to give him an idea of the vampire's strength. He had quickly determined that she was more than capable of dealing with someone as weak as Saizo on her own, and let the vampire do as she pleased. He then picked Moka's Rosary off the ground and approached her calmly.

"So this is your true form, Moka." The Arrancar observed. "I have to say, I'm impressed by the extent at which your strength has increased. And interestingly, it seems that this Rosary sealed away not only your abilities, but even your personality."

The new Moka smirked. "You've kept your composure even after seeing the power of an S-class monster first hand. Not bad, Ulquiorra Cifer." She then plucked the Rosary from Ulquiorra's hand. "But I don't have time to chat with you. I just woke up from a long nap, and I'm still tired. So until the next time we meet, you had better take good care of my more sentimental self. She still wants to drink your blood, quite badly I might add." Done speaking, Moka put the Rosary seal back on, and seconds later her hair turned pink, and her strength vanished.

Moka began to fall to the ground, but instead of the rough earth, she landed in Ulquiorra's arms. After a few seconds, the vampire blinked her eyes open, becoming fully alert the instant she saw whose arms she was in. "Ulquiorra!" The vampiress exclaimed, her face turning red. "A-Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"I am uninjured, Moka, you needn't worry." Ulquiorra assured her.

"That's good." Moka smiled, relieved that her friend was alright. "Come on, let's go back to the academy."

The two them began walking the path that would take them back to the school dorms in relative silence. Though that ended after just a few minutes.

"Hey, Ulquiorra?" Moka whispered. "Earlier when you protected me from Saizo, you said that I could drink your blood whenever I need to, and I didn't have supper earlier, so..."

"Go ahead, Moka." Ulquiorra told the vampire as he dropped his Hierro, turning to face her.

Hearing her friend give his permission, Moka smiled. As she stood right in front of Ulquiorra, she began to blush furiously. "To be honest, I'm actually kind of nervous. I've only ever drank tomato juice, or the blood in transfusion packs before. So... you're my first, Ulquiorra. The first person I've ever drank blood from."

Forcing herself to go through with it, Moka wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra and put her mouth on his neck, her fangs lightly piercing his skin. A few seconds later, Moka stepped back and placed her hands over her cheeks, a euphoric smile on her face.

"Wow! That was so yummy! It tasted better than I ever imagined!"

And Ulquiorra, seeing the joy that this simple act had brought to the girl in front of him, allowed his eyes to soften just a tiny bit.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. What do you guys think? Did I stay true to everyone's character? Please let me know, your feedback helps me to write a better story. Rate and review!**

**I would also like to give credit to my beta reader, Wigles-n-stuff. And by the way, if you're up to date on Bleach manga, I highly suggest that you go check out Wiggles' story, **_**A Hollow Queen's Dark Knight**_**, which I myself am currently beta reading. Trust me, it's good.**

**As a side note, I don't want to hear any of you complaining about how "Ulquiorra's last name is Schiffer, not Cifer." If you go to the Bleach wiki, his last name is spelled Cifer, so there.**

**One of the hardest parts of any crossover is figuring out how to bring the two worlds together, and I can understand if you weren't exactly head over heels with the way I had Tenmei "summon" Ulquiorra. If anyone's got a better idea that sticks to the Bleach canon, I'm all ears.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Paragon of Awesomeness**


	2. A Fateful Encounter

******Hey guys! Glad to see you all enjoyed the first chapter so much! A big thank you to everyone who gave their support!**

******Quite a few of you who left reviews for the first chapter asked if Ulquiorra would ever release his full power. Well, that's for me to know, and for all of you to find out. Just understand that there are very few individuals in the world of Rosario Vampire that are strong enough to warrant Ulquiorra's Resurreccion , let alone his Segunda Etapa.**

******Chapter 2: A Fateful Encounter**

A trio of male students were having a chat on the school grounds of Yokai Academy, when one of them noticed a certain girl.

"Dude, check it out, it's Moka Akashiya!"

These words instantly caught the attention of the other two boys, and they all set about admiring the pink haired beauty. Moka turned her gaze in the boys' direction, and a second later her face was lit up by a brilliant smile as she started running. This of course sent the boys into what could very well be called "Fanboy Mode".

"Holy crap! She's actually coming over to us! What do I say?! What do I do?!"

"Pull it together, man! You don't want to look like a complete retard in front of the hottest chick in the entire school!"

"We're not worthy to be in her presence, and yet still she graces us so!"

As Moka approached, each of the boys struck a pose that they thought looked cool and/or suave, hoping that they would be the one she focused her attention on…

"Good morning, Ulquiorra! It's so nice to see you!" Moka squealed in delight as she completely ignored the three boys and ran right past them, so she could wrap herself around Ulquiorra Cifer's arm.

"Moka." The Arrancar muttered simply in response, acknowledging her. Meanwhile, the three boys behind them reacted to having their hopes and dreams crushed.

"Gyaah! Who the hell is that bastard, and who does he think he is getting all cozy with Moka like that!?"

"That son of a bitch is Ulquiorra Cifer. While he may look like a total emo, apparently he somehow found a way to get on Moka's good side."

"Yeah, and even though he's skinny as hell, he was still tough enough to take down Saizo Komiya."

While the boys continued to rant, Ulquiorra shot them a brief glance, overhearing their words as he and Moka walked into the forest, wanting to be elsewhere. "Exactly how did those trash come to the conclusion that I defeated Saizo?" The Hollow wondered, turning his head to look at his companion. "After all, you were the one who delivered the final blow, Moka."

"That may be true, but it was you who took off my Rosary so I could beat him, Ulquiorra. And even before that, you protected me from Saizo." Moka smiled. "I'll never forget the way you stood up for me. If you ever need help with anything, I promise I'll do whatever I can for you."

As the vampire remembered the way her friend had come to her aid when she had needed him the most, Moka couldn't help but tighten her grip on Ulquiorra's arm, and move just a little closer to him. While doing so, Moka's close proximity to Ulquiorra caused her to become all too aware of a certain scent.

"Oh Ulquiorra, you smell so good… I-I'm sorry, but I can't help myself…"

Hearing Moka's tone of voice and seeing her expression, Ulquiorra knew exactly what the vampiress wanted, and dropped his Hierro. The Hollow did so just in time, because a second later Moka had placed her mouth on his neck so she could drink the Arrancar's blood. After a couple of seconds, the vampire stepped back and smiled widely at her friend.

"I just can't get over how tasty and nutritious your blood is, Ulquiorra. I only had a sip, but I feel like I could run a whole marathon! If this keeps up, I'm worried I might get addicted to you." She giggled.

"Moka," Ulquiorra asked as they continued to walk. "Do you really find my blood to be so desirable, that you would drink it on a regular basis rather than eat the meals that are available to you through the academy staff?"

Moka let go of Ulquiorra and stepped back with her hands over her mouth, and a look of complete humiliation on her face, before running off back toward the academy. Ulquiorra simply watched her go, briefly wondering how his words had resulted in such a reaction from the girl. Before he could think further on the matter, the Arrancar's Pesquisa alert him of a nearby presence.

After a few minutes of walking, Ulquiorra came upon a girl kneeling in the dirt, breathing heavily. The girl had blue hair that was tied back with a violet ribbon, which had a gold star on either side of her head, while her clothing consisted of a yellow vest over top a long-sleeved white shirt, and a light brown checkered short skirt. When she heard his footsteps, the girl turned to face Ulquiorra with a pleading look on her face before she whispered "Please… help me."

Since it was his responsibility to protect Yokai Academy, along with its students, Ulquiorra approached the girl and offered her a hand, which she took. "Oh thank you." The girl said as Ulquiorra helped her stand up.

"Why were you on the ground? You have no physical injuries, and you do not appear to be ill." Ulquiorra said to the girl. Even while wearing his ring, the Fourth Espada's eyes had lost none of their visual prowess, and he could not see anything wrong with her.

The girl's eyes turned downward. "I'm sorry. You see, I've always had a weak body, and sometimes my breasts just… cramp up. They get so big and heavy that I can't even stand up straight."

Ulquiorra frowned slightly, having never heard of such a condition before. Then again, the only women he'd ever known to have above average sized breasts like this girl before him were Arrancars and Soul Reapers, all of whom were strong in their own right, and Orihime, who had remarkable healing abilities.

___'It seems that I have forgotten just how weak some of the world of the living's inhabitants can be.'_

In any event, Ulquiorra had never even met the girl before, so it was extremely unlikely that she had any reason to lie to him about why she had been laying there. Though after studying her face a little, the Arrancar realized that he actually recognized this girl, for she was in the same homeroom as he was.

"You are Kurumu Kurono."

When the Arrancar said her name, the newly identified Kurumu's face lit up with a smile, delighted that Ulquiorra knew who she was. "That's right! And you're Ulquiorra Cifer, aren't you?" As she spoke, Kurumu finally raised her head, looking Ulquiorra in the eyes. "Could you please take me back to the school?"

As Ulquiorra looked into Kurumu's purple eyes, agreeing with her and doing what she had asked of him suddenly seemed like a very good idea to the Arrancar. "Of course." He said, offering the girl his arm. "I will take you there now."

* * *

_**Roof of Yokai Academy,**_

___'Mou… I'm such a bad girl. But I can't help myself, Ulquiorra always smells so good. Whenever I'm around him, all I want to do is suck his blood.' _Moka thought regretfully. ___'I know that Ulquiorra said I could suck his blood whenever I wanted to, but I don't want him to think that I see him as just my food. Though from what he said before, it looks like he might…' _After a few more minutes of contemplation, the vampiress came to a decision. ___'I need to go apologize to Ulquiorra, and let him know just how much his friendship means to me.'_

With that in mind, Moka made her way down the stairs and through the school, until she arrived at the path that would take her to where she had last seen Ulquiorra. She arrived just in time to see him emerging from the trees…

…With a girl on his arm.

Moka's eyes widened. The girl was ___beautiful_, and on top of that she seemed to be rather familiar with Ulquiorra, given the way she had practically coiled herself around his right arm. Moka couldn't help but also notice the way how Ulquiorra's arm had sunk into the girl's generous bosom. Though despite this, Ulquiorra's face was as impassive as ever. Even so, Moka still wanted to know what was going on.

"Ulquiorra, who is that girl with you?"

It was the bluenette who answered, a smug look on her face as she spoke. "Who am I? I'm Kurumu Kurono, and I'm Ulquiorra's classmate, as well as his friend." She then looked up at Ulquiorra and smiled. "Isn't that right, stud-muffin?"

"I do not understand the meaning of that last word you used, but aside from that you are correct, Kurumu."

Kurumu seemed surprised by Ulquiorra's response, though she shook it off almost immediately. "Come on, Ulquiorra. Classes are gonna start soon, so we should get going."

Ulquiorra simply nodded before he resumed walking. Moka's shock rendered her unable to do anything aside from stand still as her only friend walked right past her. Several seconds passed before she could even speak. "Ulquiorra, wait for me!" The young vampire cried, spinning to look at her friend.

"I will not." Ulquiorra muttered, still walking. "As you can clearly see, Moka Akashiya, I am busy with Kurumu." When he finished speaking, Kurumu sent Moka a triumphant smirk. As for Moka, Ulquiorra's dismissive words drove her to tears, which caused her to be late to class.

* * *

_**Class 1-3 of Yokai Academy,**_

Miss Nekonome was currently giving her homeroom class a lesson that focused on human authors known to have featured monsters and/or cats in their writings. Though two of her students had other matters on their minds.

___'That girl, Kurumu, just what is she to Ulquiorra?__' _Moka wondered as she scowled at said girl, who happened to be sitting in the desk right next to her own.

___'Yes! Check out the way she's glaring at me. Seems I've really gotten under little Miss Perfect's skin.' _Kurumu thought smugly as she met the vampire's gaze, lightning flashing between their eyes.

As the lesson ended, Ulquiorra sensed both Moka and Kurumu leave the classroom, not needing to look due to his Pesquisa. After he and Kurumu had arrived in class earlier, the Arrancar had realized that he had neglected his responsibilities as Moka's friend, and decided that it was his responsibility to correct this mistake. Though having seen Moka behaving as though she was angry, Ulquiorra concluded that the vampire wanted to be alone. Therefore he chose to give the girl some time to herself. In the meantime he would complete the assignment that Miss Nekonome had just given out, and then speak with the vampire afterward.

As for Moka, she was currently stalking through the halls, fuming silently. ___'Ulquiorra, that jerk! I can't believe he was flirting with that girl right in front of me!' _As soon as those thoughts crossed Moka's mind she stopped, raising a finger to her chin in contemplation. ___'Well, actually Kurumu may have been doing that, but I wouldn't really call Ulquiorra's behavior 'flirting'. Still, that doesn't change the fact that he completely ignored me!'_

"So, you're a vampire." A voice announced from above Moka. The pinkette instantly looked up, and was met with the sight of Kurumu lounging on the railings of the nearby staircase, smirking at her. "At least, that's what everyone says." Kurumu added before jumping down to land right in front of Moka. This course of action gave everyone in the area a good look at her panties, which of course got the boys talking.

"Dude, did you see that, they were totally white!"

"Forget that, check out the boobs on that chick!"

"Damn, that babe's got some fantastic tits!"

Kurumu's smirk widened upon hearing the boys' comments, but ignored them in favor of focusing on Moka. "I've come here to make a declaration of war." The blue haired girl stated. "I've got this big plan, but you keep getting in my way and screwing everything up, Moka."

Confused, the vampiress asked. "Plan? What plan?"

"The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!" Kurumu proudly announced. "That's right, my plan is to turn every one of the boys in the entire school into my personal collection of love slaves! And it was all going so well, thanks to my boobie traps. But that's not much of surprise, I am a succubus after all." Kurumu grinned as she flaunted her body at the gathering crowd.

"Hey, you're not supposed to tell me what kind of monster you are. It's against school rules!" Moka scolded the other girl.

"_But,_" Kurumu continued, as though Moka had never spoken, "you came along, and all the stupid boys at this stupid school fell for you instead of me! I've had enough of your man-stealing, so I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine, which is why I've stolen Ulquiorra away from you."

"What? But Ulquiorra doesn't have anything to do with this!" Moka protested.

"I don't have anything to do with what?"

Moka spun in the direction of that voice the instant she heard it. "Ulquiorra!"

Ignoring the crowd around him, the Espada calmly approached the vampiress and met her gaze. "Moka, assuming you are not already preoccupied, I would like to have a word with you now."

Before Moka could respond, Kurumu rushed past her and placed herself right in front of the Arrancar. "Hey there, Ulquiorra!" The succubus giggled as she rubbed her bountiful chest against his. "I'd like to thank you for being so... _kind_ to me earlier." These words were said in a way that was more than a little suggestive.

Ulquiorra simply shifted his eyes from Moka to Kurumu before replying "Another time perhaps. At the moment I need to have a word with Moka."

Kurumu raised her head to look Ulquiorra in the eye, and a few seconds later she collapsed against the Hollow in a way that defined the term "drama queen" before moaning "Oh Ulquiorra, I feel dizzy again. Can you please take me to the infirmary?"

"Of course, Kurumu." Ulquiorra answered. "I will take you there immediately."

As the two of them started to leave, Moka desperately shouted "Ulquiorra, wait! Get away from that girl!"

Without stopping, Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to the vampire with narrowed eyes before bluntly saying "I do not have time to act as a substitute for your meals, Moka." The pink haired girl recoiled upon hearing these words as though they had been a physical blow. She stood in that position, like a statue, until she found the strength to use her legs and sprinted away in the opposite direction, sobbing.

And all the while, Kurumu laughed.

* * *

_**Infirmary of Yokai Academy,**_

___'Yahoohoo! I did it! I made Moka cry her eyes out!' _Kurumu silently cheered as she sat on one of the infirmary's many beds. ___'Just seeing the pitiful look on that bitch's face made all the hard work I've put into this whole thing totally worth it.' _Finished enjoying her moment of victory, the succubus set her sights on the room's only other occupant. ___'Now, all I have to do is kiss Ulquiorra, and he'll be mine… forever.'_

* * *

Moka was sitting on the short set of stairs leading one of the school's main entrances, deep in thought as tears continued to trickle down her face. ___'Ulquiorra… just what am I to you? Do you really think I only want to be your friend because I wanted to suck your blood?'_

___'__****__You don't have time for this pity party. Not if you want to save Ulquiorra.____' _A mysterious, impatient voice declared.

Moka's eyes widened, her eyes drifting down to her chest. "Is that… coming from my Rosary?"

___'__****__I am your other half.____' _The authoritative voice explained quickly. ___'__****__I'm currently using the Rosary as a medium to communicate with you from inside your psyche. I don't have much time, so listen closely. That girl earlier told you that she's a succubus, but you clearly don't fully understand just what that means. Succubi have an ability known as Love Charm, which allows them to bewitch members of the opposite sex simply by making eye contact. And while Ulquiorra may not be nearly as hormonal as all the other idiotic, hotheaded boys at this school, the fact remains that he is a male. Because of this he is susceptible to the succubus' allure. But that's only the beginning; if that girl kisses Ulquiorra, he'll be reduced to nothing but a mindless slave for the rest of his life.____'_

Moka's eyes widened. "What? No! I can't let that happen, what should I do?" The girl asked her sealed personality, but she was met with only silence. Realizing that she was on her own, Moka tried desperately to remember where Kurumu had asked Ulquiorra to take her…

"The infirmary!"

* * *

_**Infirmary of Yokai Academy,**_

"Hey Ulquiorra," Kurumu whispered in a sultry tone. "I still haven't actually thanked you for everything you've done for me. Come here and let me give you a proper reward…"

The Arrancar stood, but instead of approaching Kurumu as she'd expected, he instead turned toward the door. "Your gratitude will have to wait until later, Kurumu Kurono. I have brought you to the infirmary as requested, and now I must go speak to Moka without any further delays." He was about to take the first step, but stopped when he heard Kurumu's voice.

"Why… Why do you hate me so much?! Is Moka really that much better than me?!" The succubus demanded, her voice quickly turning angry. "You still think she's better… even after the way I've thrown myself at you! I even did things that were embarrassing just so I could get you to look at me, but you don't care! And now… I'm pissed!" As Kurumu rose to her feet she transformed; a pair of purple bat wings sprouted from her shoulders; a tail ending in a spade poking out from under her skirt; her pink fingernails lengthening into razor sharp claws. With an expression of pure rage, the succubus screamed "I'm gonna take everything that reminds me of Moka, and smash it all to bits!"

Ulquiorra spun to face Kurumu, and prepared himself for her attack. Just as Kurumu took to the air, Moka suddenly burst through the door, saw what was happening and immediately screamed. "Get away from him!" Moka ran forward and shoved Kurumu as hard as she could, which sent the succubus flying through the window and at least a hundred meters into the air.

___'Even while wearing the seal, Moka's physical strength is far greater than a human's.'_Ulquiorra observed, slightly surprised.

"Ulquiorra, quick, you have to get out of here before she comes back!" Moka pleaded.

The Espada leveled his gaze at Moka. "I feel it would be best if you would first explain what you know about the current situation, Moka."

"That girl is a succubus," The vampire hastily answered. "a strong one. She can bewitch men just by looking them in the eye!"

Upon hearing that, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, annoyed with himself for falling for such a trick. Normally, he would have been able to discern someone's abilities with his Pesquisa, with absolute accuracy. However in his current state, the Arrancar's sensory abilities had degenerated to the point that while he was still able to detect one's raw energy levels, Ulquiorra was unable to determine the nature of their power. Because of this, he had been unaware of Kurumu's abilities, allowing the succubus to use her Love Charm on the Hollow and bend him to her will.

But now that Ulquiorra knew this, Kurumu would not get the chance to use it on him again. For the succubus had just incurred the wrath of an Espada.

Turning to face the window, Ulquiorra saw Kurumu recovering from Moka's push, and beginning to make her way back. Not wanting to cause damage to the school, the Espada leaped out the window with Moka just a few seconds behind him.

"Excellent." Kurumu grinned malevolently, as she flew above the pair. "Now I get to kill both of you at once." With her intentions declared, the succubus readied her claws that could slice cleanly through metal, and dived straight toward her two enemies with the desire to slice them both into little strips of meat.

When Ulquiorra didn't move, Moka ran to tackle him to the ground so that the two of them could avoid Kurumu's deadly attack. But before she could touch him, Ulquiorra suddenly ran directly at Kurumu. The succubus showed surprise on her face for an instant, hough that expression quickly transformed into sadistic delight. Kurumu swiped her claws at Ulquiorra, only to receive a big shock as the Espada caught her wrist. Before the succubus could fully react, Ulquiorra swung her body overtop of him, and slammed Kurumu into the earth.

Kurumu laid there for several seconds before she slowly climbed to her feet. "I'll admit that was good, but you'll have to do a lot better-" The succubus' outburst was cut off when Ulquiorra swung his leg into her gut, sending Kurumu flying at least two dozen meters, before her back collided with a tree. As Kurumu coughed up a small amount of blood, she didn't have to feel her chest to know that Ulquiorra's two strikes had broken at least four of her ribs.

The succubus had no idea that Ulquiorra had been holding his physical strength back the entire time, not wanting to kill her. Doing so would be a direct violation of his orders from the academy's Headmaster.

As the bluenette was struggling to find the strength to stand back up and continue fighting, a foot struck the ground in front of her, and Kurumu's head snapped upward to see Ulquiorra Cifer approaching.

"I don't take kindly to being manipulated, Kurumu Kurono. Especially in such a blatant manner." The Espada muttered, an aura of death and despair surrounding him as he bore down on the girl.

___'How the hell can he have this kind of speed and strength while he's still in his human form? Just what kind of monster is he?' _The succubus wondered as she began to feel fear and panic sink their claws into her her. ___'No! Get a grip, Kurumu. Remember what you're fighting for! All you have to do is look him in the eyes and-' _Kurumu didn't even get to finish her train of thought before Ulquiorra's hand enclosed itself around her throat, and slammed her back against the tree.

"If you think that I will allow you to ensnare me with those eyes of yours again, you are very mistaken." The Arrancar informed Kurumu as she struggled to breathe.

After several seconds Ulquorra finally released the girl's throat. She fell to her knees, coughing as air flowed back into her lungs, now more scared than ever. She'd seen the expression - or rather, the complete lack of one - on Ulquiorra's face. After seeing that indifferent, unsympathetic look, Kurumu knew that her life meant absolutely nothing to this man before her. If she died here, at his hand, Ulquiorra would give her death the same amount of thought as he would to an ant he had stepped on.

And knowing that her life was in the hands of someone like this… it was the most terrifying thing that Kurumu had ever experienced.

"Please… please don't kill me." She begged, now reduced to a frightened, shaking mess.

"I won't kill you, Kurumu." Ulquiorra told her, though his tone wasn't reassuring in the slightest. "However, that enchanting gaze of yours has caused quite a bit of trouble. So in order to ensure that it doesn't happen again, I'm going to tear out your eyes."

"No… don't… do that." Kurumu whimpered, tears of terror beginning to flow down her cheeks. "I wasn't… I wasn't trying to cause trouble. For you or anyone else. Please believe me, Ulquiorra! Just give me a chance to explain!"

The Fourth Espada narrowed his eyes as he glared at this girl on her knees before him, begging for mercy. "Very well, Kurumu. I will grant you a single opportunity to explain your motives, and then decide whether or not they justify your actions. But if you lie to me, know that I will take not only your eyes, but also your wings and your tail. Now speak."

Kurumu, surprised that Ulquiorra was giving her a chance at all, realized that this was the only chance she had of saving herself. "You… you probably know by now that I'm a succubus, and that I was trying to seduce all the men at the academy. The reason that I did all that is… because I was trying to find my destined one." The girl explained. "You see, my race is few in number, so in order to preserve our species we succubi have to carefully select a single partner from among the men that we tempt. That man is our destined one, the one whose children we are supposed to bear… and who we are meant to swear our hearts to." With that said, Kurumu finally raised her head, and with tears still in her eyes she pleaded "Please don't take that away from me, Ulquiorra! I did all this for my heart! Please!"

Ulquiorra stared at Kurumu, his eyes having widened upon hearing that one word.

___'Heart…'_

The Fourth Espada carefully studied the girl in front of him, thinking carefully. ___'She lacks the resolve that Ichigo Kurosaki displayed during my battle with him, though that could be because she has not yet found this "destined one" that she speaks of. Even so, she knows her own heart well enough that she would devote herself, and even risk her own safety, simply in an attempt to find this individual…' _And with that in mind, Ulquiorra Cifer came to a decision.

"Kurumu Kurono," He began, the girl cringing when she heard his voice. "I have judged that your motives validate your actions." When he said this Kurumu's breath caught in her throat, and she look at Ulquiorra, her shock displayed clearly on her face. Ulquiorra continued. "However, in exchange for not taking retribution against you, I would have you do something for me."

Kurumu felt herself flush in shame, and looked at the ground again. "...A-alright." She eventually choked out, her mind already guessing what it was that Ulquiorra wanted from her. ___'I was really hoping that my first time... could be with my destined one. But at least if I do this, I'll be able to live long enough to meet him at all.' _Telling herself that for reassurance, the succubus mentally prepared herself for the "favour" that Ulquiorra was about to ask of her.

"Show me what it means to have a heart."

When Kurumu looked at him again, Ulquiorra saw the look of utter astonishment on her face, and decided to elaborate. "For most of my life, the concept of 'heart' was something I had no understanding of. In fact it was only very recently that I realized I even had a heart at all. However, while I now know that I do in fact posses a heart, I still do not fully understand just what that entails. You on the other hand appear to know your heart quite well, Kurumu Kurono, and so I wish for you assist me in reaching a similar understanding."

As she listened to his request, Kurumu stared at Ulquiorra, captivated by his words. When he finished speaking, the idea of saying anything other than "yes" never even occurred to the succubus as she gave the Hollow her answer.

* * *

The next day, Ulquiorra and Moka were having a walk together outside, discussing yesterday's events.

"The part of you that is currently sealed away spoke to you through the Rosary?" Ulquiorra asked, curious.

"Mm-hm. That's never happened before though. I wonder if the seal might be getting weaker or something." Moka frowned. With that topic done, the vampire finally asked her only friend about something that had been bothering her for awhile. "Ulquiorra, if me sucking your blood… really bothers you, I can try to eat the cafeteria food more, so that I won't be hungry when I'm with you." When Ulquiorra looked at her with a questioning look, Moka explained. "The other day, you asked if I really like your blood so much that I'd rather drink it than eat the school's food. I realized that me sucking your blood so much must've been bothering you. But don't worry, I promise I'll stop! Your friendship means more to me than anything else in the world, Ulquiorra!"

The Arrancar continued to stare at her, until he said. "Moka, when I asked you that question the other day, it was merely out of curiosity. If you had told me that you honestly do enjoy the taste of my blood as much as you seem to, I would not have been offended. I already told you that if you wish to drink my blood, you need only ask."

Moka blinked. Then she blinked again. ___'He's… okay with me sucking his blood whenever I want? I spent the entire day worrying… for nothing?' _As she realized the extent to which she had misunderstood the situation, the pinkette felt all the blood in her entire body rushing to her head. In an attempt at alleviating her embarrassment, Moka did the only thing she could think of that would bring her comfort, and jumped at Ulquiorra so she could place her mouth over his neck. Several seconds later the vampire was sporting a giant smile on her face, her awkwardness already forgotten as she savored the taste of her favorite meal.

While Moka was occupied enjoying her moment of bliss, Ulquiorra felt a familiar presence approaching.

"Good morning!" A girl's voice squealed. "Hi there, Ulquiorra!"

Hearing the newcomer, Moka paused to see who it was, only to let out a cry of 'kyaah!' as she identified who the voice belonged to. Ulquiorra on the other hand simply muttered "Kurumu. It seems that you've recovered quite nicely."

"Yeah, the school nurse did a really good job taking care of me." The succubus beamed before holding out a small basket as if it were an offering of some sort. "I baked some adorable little cookies for you, Ulquiorra! Would you like to eat them with me?"

"And why exactly did you do that?" The Arrancar wondered.

Kurumu smiled "Oh come on, I already told you that the reason I came to Yokai Academy in the first place was to find my destined one, remember?" When Ulquiorra nodded, Kurumu's cheeks turned pink. "Well… I've decided that it's you!" She blurted.

"WHAT!?" Moka screeched.

Kurumu placed a hand on her cheek, as she blushed furiously. "Oh Ulquiorra… when you told me how you wanted me to help you understand your heart… It was all so romantic that I fell completely in love with you!" Unable to contain herself any longer, Kurumu ran to embrace Ulquiorra, though she found herself blocked by Moka, who already had her arms around him and was glaring at her furiously.

"Get away from Ulquiorra!" The vampire screamed possessively as she held the Arrancar tightly in her grip. "He's mine and mine alone!"

Kurumu scowled "What the crap are you talking about?! I just told you that he's ___my _destined one!"

And as two of the most beautiful girls in Yokai Academy fought over him, Ulquiorra Cifer simply regarded them both with an expression of mild curiosity.

* * *

******Well guys, there's chapter two. I hope it lived up to your expectations! And please give a round of applause to my wonderful beta reader: Wiggles-n-stuff.**

******As a slightly more serious note, I'm sorry to tell you all that I've begun my time as a university student, so don't expect me to update very frequently. Sorry!**


End file.
